Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a system for analyzing a degree of interest in a Virtual Reality (VR) image.
In the past, users had to visit places such as museums, art galleries, zoos, and exhibitions. However, technologies to allow users to feel as if they were actually making a visit, through computers or VR devices have been recently developed since a VR image provides views as if the users were actually there.
In addition, there is big difference in the reaction of visitors about how the internal structures are arranged in places such as museums, art galleries, exhibitions, and how objects are arranged. In this case, it is practically difficult to collect the reaction of the visitors and apply it to internal arrangement.
An apparatus actually placed in a place, such as a museum, an art gallery, or an exhibition to analyze the traffic lines and eyes of visitors and control an exhibition space is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1672268 (Oct. 26, 2016). However, a patent for analyzing a degree of interest of the user who watches the VR image is not disclosed.